Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to the field of data processing, and in some embodiments, specifically relate to displaying data on a digital signage.
Discussion
Price tags in grocery stores may be typically plastic or paper with adhesive. Managing these tags can be time consuming, error prone and expensive. Currently, the pricing of products might be a manual process. A typical grocery store might have over 25,000 SKUs on which to manage pricing. Most stores employ one to two full time employees just to manage the pricing displays on a daily basis. Performing production selection can be a time consuming in-person direct observation activity.